


Straight to the Point

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://lordchrysanthemum.tumblr.com/post/147422348709/insp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to the Point

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/399179


End file.
